


Birthdays Are Overrated Anyway

by RidiculouslyOverObsessed



Series: Vampire Hunters Incorporated [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, bechloe - Freeform, halloween week 2020, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: When a mysterious package arrives, the VH Inc. must work quickly to save the life of one of their team
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Vampire Hunters Incorporated [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978699
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Birthdays Are Overrated Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number five for Halloween Week 2020! It's Cursed Objects time!
> 
> Just a little PSA, I plan on continuing this series for a while after Halloween Week is over so if you have any prompts/ideas leave them below, or drop me an ask on my Tumblr (@ridiculously-over-obsessed) which is there for any prompts, not just VH Inc ones!! 
> 
> Also big shout out to RJ who keeps me sane and vaguely on task, none of you would have any content without her

It had been several months since Vampire Hunters Incorporated had taken down Gale and rescued Hunter. John had been in the wind since the witch’s demise, so their focus had shifted to other vampires that Chicago had sired, taking out a further three, making their total seven in six months. The focus of their hunting wasn’t the only thing that had changed in the office; Aubrey and Stacie had been on a few dates before deciding to make their relationship official, and there was a sense of domestic bliss in the office as both couples settled comfortably into their relationships. Even Beca couldn’t help but feel a sense of optimism about what the future held for them all.

Chloe had taken it upon herself to get them all something of a uniform, something that they could all wear as a team. She had settled on personalized leather jackets for the four of them, each of them emblazoned with a ‘Vampire Hunters Incorporated’ logo (that Chloe had designed herself) on the back.

“So, what do you guys think?” Chloe asked, eyes bright with excitement as watched her friends look at the jackets with a mixture of surprise and horror, “I thought we could have something that we could all wear as a team, so people would know!”

“They’re um… something.” Beca grinned, trying to be diplomatic.

“Yeah… you obviously worked really hard on these Chlo.” Stacie smiled, turning the jacket over in hands and holding it up as Hunter whistled something in response, “Yeah but I’m being nice…” She whispered.

Chloe turned to look at Aubrey who still hadn’t said anything, just looked down at the jacket with an eyebrow raised, “Well Bree? What do you think?” The redhead beamed.

“A lot of things…” Aubrey mumbled, “They’re so… flashy.”

“Well I figured on more covert missions we’d leave them here, but this way if one of us gets separated, bad guys know not to mess with us!” Chloe moved her fists in the air, miming some sort of strange boxing technique as Beca stifled a laugh.

“They’re a very sweet idea Chloe, thank you.” Aubrey smiled, eager to change the subject, “Okay, back to the vampire hunting, sources say Elizabeth’s in town…”

There were many tactical meetings like this, the four of them sorting through eyewitness accounts, drawing up plans of attack well into the early hours of the morning as they were the only time the four of them could in the office. What they hadn’t intended to happen though was that the four of them fell asleep during the meeting, only woken by Beca:

“Ow, ow, shit, OW!” Beca woke with a start to find her upper arm a blaze, kicking Chloe’s seat out of the way of the ray of sunshine that was coming in through the window as she patted at her arm to put it out.

Aubrey grabbed a glass of water that had been left untouched on the table, throwing at the brunette, most of it splashing onto the fire as it extinguished.

“Oh gee thanks Posen, now I’m soaked and in pain!” Beca rolled her eyes, looking glumly at her singed sleeve.

“Sorry Beca, next time you’re ON FIRE I’ll just leave you to it!” Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

Beca went to reply with something snarky but Chloe cut in, “Any chance we can like, block off the window or something? Y’know to stop any more flame related problems?”

“Probably a good idea.” Stacie chuckled, grabbing a corkboard that they used to pin things onto during cases and putting it in front of the window, “Looks like you two are stuck here until the sun goes down then.”

Beca pouted as looked at the state of her singed sleeve, “This was my favorite t-shirt…” She sighed.

“Shame you weren’t wearing the jacket…” Stacie whispered as she brushed past Beca, putting another board over a different window.

“They’re flame retardant.” Chloe commented, “Vampire hearing Stace. If you didn’t like them, you should have just said.”

Stacie was mortified, red with embarrassment, “No Chlo, they’re great! Just a little… loud.”

“Mmhmm, so you all hate them, right?” Chloe asked, hands on her hips.

“No baby no.” Beca got up and wrapped her arms around Chloe, “I think they’re really cool, I know you put a lot of work into them.” She kissed Chloe softly, the redhead mellowing slightly.

“I just… I don’t want to look like some wanna be girl band.” Aubrey rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, “I love the fact that you want everyone to know we’re a team Chloe, I really do, but I also want us to be taken seriously…”

“I get that…” Chloe sighed softly, “I just wanted us to all have something is all…”

“I know. And I promise, around the office, we’ll all wear them okay?” Aubrey smiled, grabbing hers and pulling it on, “See?”

Stacie grabbed hers and passed Beca the one from the back of her chair, both of them pulling it on as Chloe grinned, tears in her eyes.

“I love you guys…” She mumbled, pulling on her own before tugging Stacie and Aubrey in for a group hug, much to the protest of the blonde.

They broke apart as there was a knock at the door, Chloe and Beca stepping back so that Stacie could open the door without anyone being set alight.

“Delivery for Aubrey Posen?” The mailman held out a small parcel, Aubrey frowning.

“I didn’t order anything.” She mumbled, taking the parcel and signing for it, shutting the door as the mailman went off to complete the rest of his rounds. She set the box on the table in the middle of the office, unwrapping it and finding a note on top.

_‘Aubrey, I’m sorry I can’t be there for your birthday. You’re doing great work at VH Inc, and I’m very proud of how far you’ve come. Hopefully this will show you just how much pride I have to call you my daughter. All my love, Dad xx’_

“I didn’t know it was your birthday!” Stacie gasped, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It’s not a big deal, I just don’t really celebrate it.” Aubrey shrugged, “Dad never sends me anything though…” She sniffed as she held back tears, a soft smile on her face.

“Where is your dad?” Asked Beca. She’s been working on the assumption that he just wasn’t around anymore.

“Eastern Europe last I heard.” Aubrey replied, undoing the string that was wrapped around the box, “He’s in great demand all over the place, so he just goes where he’s needed. I haven’t seen him properly in… eight years?” There was a sad smile on her face.

“So, what did he send you then?” Chloe asked, knowing that her dad was a sore subject for Aubrey.

“Let’s see.” Aubrey lifted the lid from the box. Inside was a bracelet, set with three gemstones, “It’s gorgeous…” Aubrey whispered.

“Can I see?” Stacie asked, gently lifting the bracelet from the box when Aubrey nodded, “Okay, so there’s an Actinolite Cat’s Eye, that’s for physical and spiritual healing as well as balancing the energies of the heart… Turquoise to ward off evil… and Golden Beryl for wisdom and leadership.” 

"Dad always said that white magic was more important to our job than people gave it credit for." Aubrey smiled, Stacie slipping the bracelet onto her wrist.

"I like the sound of him already." Stacie grinned, leaning in and giving Aubrey a kiss as Beca pulled a face.

Aubrey gently stroked the side of Stacie's face, before frowning slightly, an odd feeling coming over her.

"Ugh." She mumbled, hand on her forehead.

"Baby what is it?" Stacie asked, looking concerned.

"I don't feel so hot…" Aubrey mumbled, Stacie catching her as her legs gave out under her.

"Bree what is it?" Chloe darted forward, Beca close behind.

"I- um…" Aubrey could feel her grip on consciousness slipping as she tried to explain how she felt, but it was no use. The world faded to darkness.

"Aubrey!" Stacie cried, shaking her gently, "Honey can you hear me?"

Beca took Aubrey's wrist in her hand, bringing it to her lips, "Remind to apologise for biting her again when she wakes up." She grumbled, fangs sinking into her wrist as she took a mouthful of Aubrey's blood. She could taste when something was off, and as the blood hit her tongue she spat it out, grimacing as wiped the last of it off with her sleeve, "Black magic." She growled, "It must be that bracelet, it's cursed, get it off her now."

Stacie grabbed the bracelet and tugged it off, throwing it across the room. The door was flung open, Beca and Chloe hissing as the sunlight hit them, smoldering slightly as they sprinted to a dark corner.

"It's a little late for that my dear!" A chill went down everyone’s spine as an all too familiar face grinned malevolently at them.

“No… you’re dead…” Beca shook her head, even paler than usual.

“No little one, that’s you.” Gale grinned.

“What the hell did you do?” Stacie’s heart pounded as she spun on her heel, electricity flickering at her fingertips.

“Just a little black curse, nothing fancy. I’m still getting back to my full strength thanks to the fun sized vamp over there.” Gale nodded towards Beca who growled, unable to do anything other than watch as the witch stood in the sunlight.

“Undo it.” Stacie demanded through gritted teeth,

“Honey is this your first day dealing with the forces of evil? I’m not going to do that.” Gale tilted her head mockingly, “But you can. If you can figure out what it is obviously. The wrong charm, spell, potion, and…” Gale snapped her fingers, “Lights out for blondie.”

Stacie summoned a ball of electricity in her hand and aimed it at the black witch who just shook her head, waving her hand to dispel it before twisting her hand so she had the young witch by the throat. Stacie struggled for breath as the two vampires watched helplessly pinned by the sunlight.

“The more time you waste trying and failing to overpower me, the less time you have to save Girl Wonder.” Gale cautioned, letting Stacie drop to the ground, coughing and spluttering as she glared at the black witch, “You have about twelve hours to figure this out, otherwise she dies. Good luck wunderkinds.” Gale apparated away, the door still wide open.

“Stace, close the door so we can come and help.” Chloe pulled Beca to her feet, waiting a little impatiently as Stacie waved her hand to shut the door, gently brushing a lock of hair out of Aubrey’s face.

“Hang on baby, we’ve got this.” She kissed her forehead, taking off her jacket and tucking it under Aubrey’s head, getting to her feet as Beca set the bracelet down on the desk.

“Figured this piece of crap would probably hold a few clues.” Beca nodded at it before turning to the bookshelves, “Which ones of these do we need?”

Stacie quickly listed off several titles, Beca handing some to her, some to Chloe, and keeping the rest for herself. Chloe set a timer for twelve hours before turning to Stacie, “Okay. What are we looking for?”

“Curses and hexes that can be bound to objects, that cause sudden onset illness, that have a time window of between ten and fourteen hours, that… that end in death.” Stacie’s hands were shaking a little as she looked to Beca and Chloe, vulnerable and scared, “What if I can’t do this? What if we can’t figure it out? What if she-”

Chloe stopped her, reaching out and taking her hand, “We’ve got this. _You’ve_ got this. Aubrey will have every faith in you.”

Stacie nodded, a lump in her throat as she diverted her attention to her books, too aware of the time constrictions to let herself break down just yet. They spent four hours leafing frustratedly through the books in front of them, trying to narrow down the options. Eventually, they were left with five possible curses.

“Alright. So how do we narrow it down from here?” Beca ran a hand through her hair, a migraine coming on.

“Slide the bracelet over?” Stacie asked, Chloe pushing it towards her. She held a hand over it, a green glow coming from it as she frowned in concentration. “Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit!” She screamed in frustration, “Whatever she put on it, it’s undetectable, I can’t figure it out!”

“Wait does that help us narrow things down?” Chloe frowned, “Because this one always leaves some kind of green residue on the object, and there’s none of that on the bracelet.”

“This one makes it glow red in the dark.” Beca mumbled, turning off the lights for a moment before turning them back on, “So it’s not that one.”

“Okay… we’re down to three…” Stacie scribbled them out on the whiteboard that they had never used, but Aubrey had insisted that it might come in useful. It was a shame she was unconscious and couldn’t enjoy being right.

“How similar are they?” Chloe crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes flitting for a second towards her friend, still able to hear her heartbeat, but noticing it was getting fainter.

“Very…” Stacie sighed frustratedly, “They’re pretty much identical in their manifestation, they all leave no trace…”

“How different are the cures?” Beca asked.

“Completely different. One’s a spell, one’s a potion, the third is both.” Stacie sank into her seat, “How long left?”

“Seven and a half hours.” Chloe smiled, “We’ve got time Stace…”

“Not enough…” Stacie sighed.

“What else can we do to narrow it down?” Beca asked, flicking through the book in front of her.

“When you tasted her blood, what was it that clued you into it being black magic?” Stacie asked, turning to Beca.

“Sulphur mainly. It’s a dead giveaway.” Beca frowned, “And there was something else… like liquorice?”

“Aniseed?” Stacie sat forward, reaching for the books, “Wasn’t one of these hexes inflicted by soaking the bracelet in some kind of potion before chanting?”

“Yeah, this one.” Chloe passed her the relevant chapter.

“Aniseed. That’s it. It has to be this one.” Stacie got to her feet, turning to the whiteboard, “Oh come on…” She sighed.

“What? What is it?” Chloe asked.

“It’s the one that needs a spell and a potion. Of course it is.” Stacie sighed, running her hand through her hair.

“Okay. Let’s do this strategically, separate out the tasks between all of us. We can do this.” Chloe nodded.

“I need to go back to mine, get the ingredients from my supplies, they’re not all here.” Stacie grabbed her bag, “I’d send one of you two, but the sun’s still out. Beca, will you go upstairs and grab Aubrey’s hairbrush, a big pan, and the camping stove from the storage closet. Chloe, I need you to make space on the floor for me and lie Aubrey in the centre.”

The vampires nodded as Stacie reached the door, “Oh Hunter?” The dragonfly whistled from his spot on her shoulder, “Stay with Aubrey for me please? I need you to keep an eye on her.” Hunter whistled an affirmative, zipping off her shoulder and settling himself on Aubrey’s chest.

“I’ll be twenty minutes tops.” Stacie nodded to her friends, clicking her fingers as she apparated to her apartment to save time.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Stacie was back, the vampire’s tasks complete and Aubrey lying in the middle of the floor, Hunter not once having budged from his post.

“How is she?” Stacie asked Hunter, who whistled sadly in response, “Guess we’d better get a move on then.”

“We got all the stuff you asked for.” Chloe smiled, “Though I had to go and get the camp stove, Beca was too short to reach that shelf.”

“Hey!” Beca cried, outraged as Chloe giggled softly.

“It’s alright half-pint, at least one of you was tall enough to reach it.” Stacie half grinned.

“You know I’m like super strong and powerful right?” Beca sulked, slumping into a chair.

“Sure babe. You’re the scariest vampire I know.” Chloe kissed her cheek, Beca scoffing in outrage, “What’s next?” She asked, turning to Stacie.

“Making the potion.” Stacie frowned as she flicked through the stages, “God this is going to take at least three hours… do we have enough time?” She asked, looking at Chloe.

“Five hours and fifty minutes.” Chloe nodded, flinching slightly as Stacie ignited the camp stove with a flick of her hand.

“Right. Let’s do this then.” Stacie mumbled, adding ingredients and stirring the concoction, face red from standing over the steaming liquid, Chloe and Beca helping to prep ingredients and pass her things as she needed them. Frustratingly, it took them four hours to complete it, a plume of purple smoke emitting from it as it finished.

“That smells vile.” Beca pulled a face, grateful that she didn’t have to breathe for perhaps the first time in two hundred years.

“I’m less concerned with how it smells and more concerned with the fact that it works.” Stacie sighed, biting her lip, “Okay, it’s going to take me thirty minutes to set everything up, and I still need one more thing.”

“What?” Chloe asked.

“Vampire blood.” Stacie looked up from the potion, a worried look on her face, “Aubrey needs to drink about three mouthfuls of that before I can give her the potion… I’m afraid to ask, but will it… will it…?”

“Turn her?” Beca shook her head, “Only if one of us was to drink hers at the same time. It will make her invulnerable for a few weeks though, and she’ll burn easily if she’s in the sun too long, but none of it’s permanent.”

Stacie just nodded, not wanting to ask either of them to do it, knowing it was a huge ask.

“I’ll do it.” Chloe smiled, but Beca shook her head again.

“You’re too young a vamp for it to be effective. Vampire’s can’t sire anyone for the first twenty-five years for that reason. It has to be me.” Beca turned to Stacie, “Just tell me when.”

“Thank you.” Stacie mumbled, sniffing slightly. This had to work. She had to get Aubrey back. Knowing that Beca and Chloe would do everything to help her make that happen was comforting.

Once Stacie was prepped for the ritual, she knelt down next to Aubrey, gently moving her head into her lap, able to feel just how labored her breathing was getting. Pursing her lips as she held back the tears, she looked over at Beca, “Now Becs.”

Beca nodded, carefully cutting her wrist and pressing it to Aubrey’s lips, squeezing it to help the blood flow quicker. Once Stacie nodded again, Beca pulled away, standing back to give Stacie room, Chloe’s arms wrapping around her waist from behind.

“I’m proud of you Beca.” She whispered in her ear.

“I just hope it’s enough. She’s a pain in the ass, but I kinda like her.” Beca mumbled, a soft smile on her face as the two of them watched Stacie work.

“Here my love, drink this.” Stacie gently pressed the cup with the potion in to Aubrey’s lips, a small sense of relief washing over her as she saw her swallow it down, “Almost there baby, just hold on.”

Stacie gently set the cup down, holding her hands over Aubrey as she took a deep breath, “Blood of the Dead, Liquor of Life, Soul of the Lost, Heart of the Found. Let the curse be moved, the hex destroyed, let this once healthy body now be restored.”

Stacie repeated the spell five times as Aubrey began to glow a little, orbs of light swirling around them both, enclosing them in a vortex of swirling purple light, Chloe holding tight to Beca as the force of the spell buffeted them, hoping beyond hope that this worked, that they had been able to find the solution on time. The lights faded as Stacie stopped chanting, looking helplessly down at the woman in her lap, nothing more to do now but wait.

It seemed to last an eternity as the supernatural beings waited with bated breath, staring at their friend for even the slightest indication that something was okay. Just as Stacie was about to give up hope, tears spilling down her cheeks, Aubrey’s eyes flickered open, a soft moan escaping her lips.

“Hi…” Stacie whispered, a stupid grin on her face, tears pouring down her face.

“Mmm, what happened?” Aubrey groaned, a hand clutching her head as it throbbed.

“A hex. Gale’s back.” Beca grinned, relieved that her friend was okay, “Seems that us trying to kill her, really pissed her off.”

“Oh great. I can’t wait to deal with her again.” Aubrey mumbled sarcastically, getting up as Stacie helped her, still wobbly on her feet, “Did… did you bite me again?” She asked, turning to Beca, an eyebrow raised.

“Okay, before you get mad, I just tasted your blood to figure out what was going on.” Beca held up her hands defensively, pressing herself against Chloe who was giggling, “I’m sorry, but I did kinda help save your life dude.”

“You are not making a habit of biting me Mitchell.” Aubrey pointed a finger at her, “There is only one person in this room that gets to do that, and that’s never in public.” Stacie blushed slightly as Beca groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Too much information Posen!” Beca shuddered, before pulling her into a bear hug awkwardly, “I’m um… I’m glad you’re okay.” She mumbled, releasing the slightly stunned Aubrey from the hug before busying herself with tiding the books away.

Chloe sniffed softly as Aubrey went to hug her, wrapping her arms tightly around her, “I’m so glad you’re better now. You really scared me for a second there.” She whispered.

“I love the jackets Chloe. We’re always wearing them.” Aubrey mumbled, “I don’t care if people think they’re stupid or whatever, it’s our team.” Chloe squeezed her a little tighter before letting go.

“Thanks. Now go comfort your girlfriend, Becs and I can tidy up.” She smiled, leaving Aubrey to go to Stacie, who pulled her close, breathing in the smell of her hair, not wanting to ever let go again.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again.” Stacie whispered, still crying.

“I’ll try.” Aubrey promised, her own voice thick with tears, “I promise I’ll try.”

Stacie reluctantly let Aubrey pull back, the blonde planting a soft kiss on her lips, gently cupping her face and wiping away her tears with her tears with her thumbs, “I love you Stacie Conrad. You saved my life.”

Stacie gave her a big watery grin, “I love you too Bree. Happy Birthday.” She pulled Aubrey into a deep kiss, the pair tangled in and only knowing each other.

Beca rolled her eyes as the two vampires glanced in their direction, Chloe’s arms around Beca’s waist again, “God, so unprofessional…”


End file.
